Crazy Little Thing Called Love
by MysticDiamond
Summary: The missing scene in the van - after "Who wants to live forever?". That's what Scaramouche and Galileo are doing - or at least, what I imagine them to do. Two young lovers make their first unsure steps... Please R&R!


When she could feel the breeze of his breath on her face, she closed her eyes. There was a prickling in her belly that made her tingle with anticipation. Soft lips touched hers, unsure at first, but becoming soon more daring.

_He was a quick learner_, she thought and smiled against him. He took it as an invitation to start using his tongue. _Finally._ Another smile escaped her, when she returned the kiss with even more passion. Her moves seemed to surprise him, but he didn't complain. The blood was rushing through her body making her feel hot and dying for him to touch her.

Shyly he let his hand slip down her back and under the hem of her shirt. At the contact of skin to skin she inhaled sharply, breaking away all of a sudden. "D-d-did I do something wrong?" he asked in a small voice. Her eyes flew open and they were hazy.

"No, it's just been such a strong feeling..." she reassured him. "Don't you dare to stop now, Galileo Figaro!" she added threateningly and he had to smile. "I won't!" he whispered, bending his head to nuzzle on the exposed skin of her neck.

A moan escaped her throat and she clung to him. Her breath was going ragged now as she inhaled his unique smell. Her fingers were running through his hair, over his chest and finally tugged at his tight shirt. He stopped her administrations with a soft hand.

"Let's get inside first…" he whispered and pulled her into an old car. Slowly they sat down, looking at each other intensively. All of a sudden he moved forwards and crushed his lips on hers. She let herself fall back pulling him with her, so that he was lying on top of her.

"Figgy…", she moaned when he was making his way down leaving a wet trail of kisses. He stopped to sit between her legs. Carefully he removed her boots, and then quickly slipped out of his own shoes. She propped herself up on her elbows and smiled.

"Are you sure you want to do – ah - _this_?" he asked looking at her with his innocent big brown eyes. She spread her legs a bit further and bit her lip. "Absolutely." her eyes glittered adventurously. When he still didn't move, she continued: "Stop thinking so much." She got to her knees to kiss him feverously and she could feel him moan into her mouth.

"I know you want it as bad as I do…" she whispered when she backed away. "But…" he tried to protest. She stopped him with a move of his hand. "Don't think, Figgy, just do!" the words were spoken impatiently and she tugged at his shirt again. "I want you and I want you now!" she added with a dangerous look.

He decided to forget all the doubts he just had. Putting up his hands, he let her pull his shirt off. She stroked his bare chest admiringly. He had caught hold of her hip and when she was scraping softly on his skin, he tightened his grip. "Scara…" he panted. She smiled and followed their path with her tongue.

A soft moan escaped his lips and she could swear it was one of the most beautiful sounds she had ever heard. His fingers found the bands which held her corsage together. He undid them trembling. Her top slipped down revealing her breasts. He put two fingers under her chin and directed her head to his level.

Then he kissed her with all his passion causing her to moan. He pushed her down into the cushions, getting atop of her. She wrapped her legs around him to bring him even closer. While her fingers were playing with his hair, his hands wandered down to rest on her breasts. He cupped them gently, rolling the flesh between his fingers. She buckled her hips and met his arousal. Blushing he broke the kiss to continue his administrations with his tongue.

She was wriggling beneath him, biting her lip to hold the moans back. "Stop it!" she suddenly called and he looked up insecure. "I won't take it much longer…" she added quickly not to frighten him and shot him an apologetic glance. He laughed softly and she could feel the sound vibrating in her own chest. So he moved his hands further down and opened the zipper of her skirt agonizing slowly. When she was lying in front of him completely naked, he took in the sight.

"You are so beautiful…" he whispered admiringly. "I'm not…" she returned blushing. "Yes, you are…" he silenced her with a kiss. Now it was her turn. Button for button she opened his trousers, grazing his arousal from time to time. It took all his self restraint to keep him from crying out. When all disturbing layers of cloth were removed, they looked at each other once again.

"I love you." he simply said when he lowered his head to catch her in a breathtaking kiss. She didn't have the time to reply. In a swift motion he had pushed himself into her. She let out a cry of surprise and pain. "I-I didn't want to hurt you!" he blurted out looking desperate.

"It's okay, it's not that bad. It's a good pain, you know…" she smiled at him when the first waves of hurting had ebbed away. "You sure?" he still wasn't convinced. "If you stop now, I will kill you!" she said as earnestly as she could and reached up to pull him down. In the same moment she had wrapped her legs around him to edge him closer.

"Love me, Figgy!"


End file.
